Revenge Is Not Enough
by fictiongurl
Summary: Takes place during and after the Southern Raiders. Something was awakened in Katara during her attack on Yon Rha. Now Zuko's after his throne again and Katara's there to help him every step of the way. They'll stop at nothing, and that means NOTHING.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I owned Avatar the Last Airbender, I don't. So stop rubbing it in my face.

A/N:  To all of you reading any of my other stories, I'm working on those as you read this. Since school is winding down for the quarter I'll have a little more free time. Not much, but at least I'll have some. This is my first Avatar fanfic so I hope you all like it. I'm a big Zutara shipper and I have a piece on them on my deviantart account. Look it up! It's called dance with the devil. Well, on with the story!

**Revenge Is Not Enough**

Chapter 1

            "This is it Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko said as they stood outside the door to the bridge. Katara pulled down the mask covering her face and used her waterbending to break open the door to the bridge and she and Zuko rushed in. The commander of the Southern Raiders was ready and shot a blast of fire at the duo, but they dodged it. Zuko returned the favor and the man stopped cold.

Zuko looked at the man incredulously. "You don't remember her?" he questioned. "Don't worry, you will soon enough. Trust me."

            The commander prepared to fire another round blasts when suddenly his body began to move without his consent. "What's happening to me?" he said worriedly. Zuko's eyes widened in astonishment at Katara's power and rage, the helpless little girl of her past long gone. Katara made the mad go down on his knees and bow before them. His body was no longer his.

            "Think back," Zuko said, turning his attention back to the commander. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

            The pathetic man replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

At this Zuko became enraged. "Don't lie!" he demanded. "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!"

            Katara manipulated the man's body so that he was looking directly into her eyes. She looked for any sign of the vile man that had killed her mother, but found none. "It's not him… he's not the man…" she said despairingly. She released him from her hold, her fury ebbing a little.

            "What?!" Zuko whipped around to face her. "What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy!"

            Katara began to walk away, while Zuko rushed up to the commander and hauled him up and shoved him against the wall. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" he demanded.

            The cowering man replied, "You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago."

            Katara kept walking but her eyes narrowed and her bloodlust returned with a vengeance.

 SHAPE  \ MERGEFORMAT

            Yon Rha was at the market buying some food for his beast of a mother when he got the feeling he was being watched.

            "Hello?" he called. Seeing no one he turned to the shop keeper and asked if he' seen anyone. The man only shook his head.

            Yon Rha was walking home when he felt the same sensation as before. Turning to look back up the stairs he'd just descended he called out again, "Hello? Is someone there?" After receiving no answer he continued on his way.

            Katara had just ducked out of sight when Yon Rha had turned around. But she had seen enough. "That's him," she said malevolently. "That's the monster."

            The third time Yon Rha felt like he was being followed was enough. "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" he shouted as he shot a blast of fire at a nearby bush. Once he was satisfied that no one was following him, or would continue to follow him, he continued on his way – only to be tripped by a rope stretched across the road.

            When he looked up a figure dressed in black blocked his path, ready to fight.

            "We weren't behind the bush, and I wouldn't try firebending again," Zuko commanded.

            "Whoever you are, take my money… take whatever you want! I'll cooperate!" Yon Rha begged.

            Katara stepped forward, her face revealed. She looked at the man with great disdain and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

            Yon Rha looked at her face, desperately trying to recognize the girl in front of him. "No… I'm not sure," he consented after being unable to identify her.

            "Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she threatened. "Why don't you take a closer look."

            "Yes, yes," he said, after searching her eyes. "You're the little Water Tribe girl."

            Yon Rha's memory took over and made him relive the day he invaded the Southern Water Tribe. He remembered a little girl with remarkably blue eyes, and how frightened she looked. Quite a contrast from the girl before him now considering the unadulterated hate he saw. His mind also replayed what her mother had said. That she was the last waterbender in the South Pole.

            "She lied to you," Katara stated. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

            Yon Rha's eyes lit with shock. "What?! Who?!" he wondered.

            "ME!" yelled Katara. Using her waterbending she managed to stop the raindrops falling all around them and created a dome. From the dome she created a rushing stream of water that was headed straight towards Yon Rha. As it got closer she transformed the water into ice and broke it into spears. Yon Rha cowered and tried to protect himself, but it was no use. The ice ripped through him like hot knives through butter. Katara took a moment to admire her handiwork, a sadistic smile gracing her face. Zuko had to admit that he was impressed. He didn't think she would go through with it.

            Seeing Katara stare at the bloody mass that used to be Yon Rha Zuko could feel a desire begin to build within him. This whole experience had renewed his hunger for the days when he could do whatever he wanted with no fear of being reprimanded. He missed his old life. Not of struggling to make his father proud, but of wandering the palace back in the Fire Nation ordering people to do his will. Ever since he joined the Avatar all his wants and needs flew out the window; everything was all about Aang. Zuko wanted his throne back. How could he give up that dream so easily? He was a fool for doing it.

            Looking at Katara he could see that a new sense of freedom was awakened in her. She'd had her first taste of true power, and it felt good. She looked over at Zuko and smiled.

            "Thank you for helping me find this man," she said quietly, almost serenely. "Thank you for coming with me."

            Zuko nodded and said, "What now?"

            Katara pondered his question for a bit before asking, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

            Zuko knew that the fates were telling him to regain his honor and his throne. He smiled and asked Katara if she would help him with his destiny. "It won't be easy, and there will be a lot of people in our way," he warned.

            "That won't matter," Katara stated.

            "Why not?" Zuko queried.

            "Because revenge wasn't enough," she responded.

A/N: Well there it is: chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Please review! I accept anonymous reviews as well so feel free! Should I continue?  Let me know. I'll see what I can do about updating this story and any of my other stories. I still have work, so it might not e easy, and it might not be any time soon. But I will try! Well, till next time kiddies! **Sokka:** "Oh man! It's so dark! I can't see anything!" **Toph:** (sarcastically) "Oh no, what a nightmare!"


End file.
